This invention relates to ticket issuing machines of the type used in a supermarket, a bakery or other stores where customers pick a ticket from a machine to determine the sequence of service.
It is important for machines of this type to be sturdy in construction and reliable in operation. Also, these machines should be made simple and of inexpensive mechanisms so that the cost of manufacture is low.
It is the general object of this invention to provide a ticket issuing machine of the indicated type which has a sturdy, reliable and simple design whereby the machine may be manufactured at a low cost and is reliable in operation.
Briefly stated, the general object of the invention is achieved by the provision of a ticket issuing machine which comprises a ticket wheel rotatably mounted adjacent a ticket supply in the form of a web of tickets for feeding tickets by means of pins which engage within holes in the ticket web, and a wheel advancing mechanism which includes a manually operable means engageable with the ticket wheel for rotating the same through the first part of a ticket issuing stroke and a spring-operated detent mechanism for causing the ticket wheel to advance through the remainder of the ticket issuing stroke. The ticket issuing means is also provided with a full stroke mechanism for insuring a complete ticket issuing stroke and an anti-spin mechanism for arresting the ticket wheel at the end of a ticket issuing stroke.